


Heaven is a Place on Earth

by undeathaura



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nail Painting, slight mention of Jesse's abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeathaura/pseuds/undeathaura
Summary: Alex is stressed and Michael wants nothing more than to help.





	Heaven is a Place on Earth

Their legs are tangled together, homework spread out before them but the late afternoon sun is making them feel a bit groggy. Alex furrows his eyebrows, the calc equations in front of him still make no sense and it doesn’t help that Michael has finished his, letting his hands wander to Alex’s own. Michael gently traces the veins of Alex’s left hand, featherlight but still enough to send shivers up Alex’s back and for the numbers in front of him to blur. 

“Guerin, I can’t concentrate when you do that.” Still, Alex doesn’t move his hand, how could he when Michael is touching him so gently, treatment he has never been accustomed to. 

Michael scoots closer, their legs brushing together, “But wouldn’t you rather concentrate on more fun things. Like, say, me,” Michael hums. 

At that, Alex finally turns to the other boy and feels the corner of his mouth quirk up with how Michael is looking at him. A jolt of pleasure shoots through him and curls up in his stomach, he could stay looking at this boy forever if he was allowed to. 

“Well, some of us aren’t certified geniuses, Guerin. I can’t afford to fail this final.” As much as Alex wanted to be concentrating on other things he couldn’t give his dad another reason to be angry. His thoughts float to the last time his father took his anger out on him. Michael feels Alex’s stiffen into a fist, the leg pressed against his going rigid. 

“Hey, hey,” Michael moves into Alex’s line of sight, tightening his grasp on Alex’s clenched hand, “Where’d you go?”

Alex squeezes his eyes shut, breaths coming out a little ragged. 

“Somewhere I didn’t want to be,” Alex admits quietly, letting his confession hang in the air. 

Michael swallows before slowly unfurling Alex’s hand, running his thumb from Alex’s wrist down to his fingertips. The black nail polish is chipped, only fragments left to cling to the nails. He keeps running his fingers over the nail polish, feeling the faint beat of Alex’s heart. 

He remembers the first sleepover after the incident, how Isobel tried desperately to pretend everything was alright even with the memories of that night in the desert in the back of her mind. She had tried to paint her nails but her hands shook until Michael took the nail polish from her and quickly but carefully painted each one of her nails, Isobel slowly relaxing as he did so. It became a tradition after that. If Isobel Evans had her nails painted it was because of one Michael Guerin. 

“You know,” Michael spoke slowly, licking his lips before continuing, “I could paint them for you, if you want.” 

Alex’s breaths hitched, his fingers curling around Michael’s again. He slowly opened his eyes, “Is nail tech on your list of titles after guitar thief?" Alex asks, attempting to smile.

Michael huffs, shaking his head, "Yup, right up there next to certified genius." Michael can’t help but break into a smile when Alex manages a laugh. “But seriously, I do Isobel’s nails all the time, I’m a pro,” Michael admits. 

At first, Alex doesn’t believe him, the image of Michael painting nails delicately not making sense in his head but with the earnest look in Michael’s eyes, a keen to that of a puppy, Alex can’t help but nod. Anything to keep him distracted and away from the dark thoughts that often cloud his mind. 

Alex gently released Michael’s hand, scooting back and reaching for his backpack. “I was going to Maria’s after this so I think I have my nail polish and some cotton balls.” Rummaging through his backpack, Alex procures the items. 

“Wait, I don’t have any remover on me,” Alex bites his lip, dropping the nail polish and cotton balls into his lap, “Maybe, we could do this anoth-,”

“I have some,” Michael pipes up, eyes widening a fraction afterward. Alex watches as Michael sheepishly pulls a bottle half-full of remover from his own backpack. 

“Do you always bring nail polish remover with you on dates, Guerin?” Alex asks, trying to ease the way Michael’s shoulders are now caved in and how his fingers fiddle with the bottle cap.

“Well you never know when someone migh”- Michael’s head turned sharply and Alex felt himself wince in sympathy - “this is a date?” 

Michael’s eyes find his own and they each hold their gaze. The familiar curl of emotion returns to Alex’s stomach and quickly looks away. Shoving the nail polish and cotton balls into Michael’s hands, “So you just going to sit there or actually do something?” 

Only one of their questions was answered as Michael carefully touched Alex’s hand, tugging slightly until Alex got the message and moved closer. They were once again pressed together, hip to foot, feeling each other’s warmth sink into their skin. 

Cradling Alex’s hand gently within his own, Michael slowly runs a soaked cotton ball over all the chipped nail polish. They sit in silence, Alex’s breathing finally evening out as he stares at Michael’s bent head, his amber eyes focused on carefully brushing black varnish on each of Alex’s fingers. Michael’s brows are slightly furrowed, the familiar crease that Alex wants to reach out and smoothe. 

Alex doesn’t know how long they stay like this but he finds his eyes slipping closed, the sun a welcome warmth on his skin. He lets his body relax under Michael’s careful attention. His mind begins to drift, feeling safe.

“Done,” Michael announces. Alex shakes himself out of his thoughts but Michael maintains a slight grip of his hands. Alex can’t help but tangle their fingers together, finally holding hands properly, just like Alex had wanted to do the entire time. It’s worth it when Michael ducks his head, chuckling before a smile breaks across his face, eyes crinkling as Alex has never seen before. 

Alex lets himself have this moment, placing his head in the crook of Michael’s neck and shoulder. He breathes, not thinking of anything.

“Thank you, Michael.”

Michael answers by squeezing his hand tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt I saw about Michael painting Alex's nails in high school so I just took off from there. Sorry for any mistakes. Also, this is the first thing I've written for this fandom and the first thing I've written in a long time. Any love is appreciated.


End file.
